Carnival games
by StanIsSexy100
Summary: Tweek really likes Craig. So he does not hesitate to go to a carnival with him and Clyde. My summaries suck alot. craigxtweek tweekxcraig a slight mention of stanxkyle. One shot, rated T for like two curse words at the end.


Sorry if this one sucks. I just really wanted to do a CrEek fan fiction. So I wrote this during math and science class. I did not feel like putting MA material so yeah….. In Tweek's point of view. They are Freshman.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall of South Park High shaking madly. We have a test today, I am so nervous! What if I fail and the Gnomes come for me! Too much pressure! I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump turning around. I see my best friend Craig Tucker. His black hair hung loosely in his gorgeous face. He whipped the hair out of his face swiftly revealing his eyes.<p>

My shaking calms when I look into the deep blue orbs. He can always calm me down. He doesn't even have to try.

He looked down at me "Are you okay? You are more jumpy than usual."

Still lost in his eyes "Yeah I am fine" I answer without stuttering.

"Alright so what is wrong?"

I snap back into reality "Ngh! Nothing -GAH!- nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie. I can tell something is wrong"

He knows me too well "I am just nervous about the math test today-GAH!-."

He gave me a confused look "You have been studying for weeks. I should be the one nervous."

"Yes -NGH- but what if I forget everything I learned before the test and I fail!"

"You are crazy. That is not going to happen. You will do fine." he gave a reassuring smile.

I got lost in his eyes again "Alright" I whispered.

"Okay" he said as the bell rung "lets head to class".

I blushed "Okay" I love how he can always make me feel better.

XXX

That test was way too long! And if I fail I might die! That would suck!

"Okay you are still shaking like crazy. I am sure you did fine" I heard from right beside me. I turned startled to see Craig again.

"Dude! Stop doing that you are going to give me a heart attack!"

He chuckled swinging his arm around my neck "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

I felt like I was going to melt. Oh and if you have not noticed, yes I am gay for my best friend. The problem is he is totally straight. I have never seen him hit on any guys at least. Well he does have a perverted sense of humor but still. He does not hit on anyone actually. So I am not completely sure.

"Hello Tweek are you still in there?" he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Gah! Yes!"

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Oh, do you want to go to the Carnival with me? I mean Clyde and Token might go too. I have not gotten the chance to ask them ye-"

"Sure!" I cut him off.

"Really? Cool, so you want to meet at my house tonight or something?"

I smiled "Yeah okay cool, see ya later" walked towards my next class. I was glad Craig asked me to go, I am so excited!

XXX

I walked to Craig's house and knocked on the door. Craig answered flipping someone off from behind him, presumably his sister. But it could be anyone really. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, black jeans and black converse.

"You ready?" I asked hypnotized by his beauty. This is pathetic I have to stop. If Craig ever found out he would not want to be friends with me anymore. He would hate me. And I couldn't stand that. I need him.

"Yeah lets go" he said closing the door "Oh hey we are meeting Clyde there, Token has some rich thing he has to go to or something."

"Alright cool" I said relieved we would not be alone. That would be so awkward.

We talked the whole way. "Yeah Stan and Kyle are dating now, gay!" he said.

I looked over to him trying to hide my disappointment "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked "I mean they are really close and they seem to like each other so I am-GAH!- okay with it.

"Yeah I guess I am fine with it. I just think they could be less open about it. Like not suck face in between classes in front of everyone."

"Oh" I said looking away. 'He would never accept it, we are not meant to be'.

"Well we are here, and there is Clyde" he waved toward our friend.

I looked over and saw the brunette walking towards us.

"Hey guys!"

We said hi and began walking up. We bought our tickets and headed in.

I twitched and walked along with them. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know. Where do you guys wanna go?" Craig asked.

"I know nothing about these things" I answered.

"Oh I know! Lets go on that thing that spins so fast you cant move" Clyde said pointing towards a circular ride ahead of us.

"Fine" me and Craig said.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Clyde exclaimed.

Craig looked over to him "It better be".

XXX

Clyde made us go on it 7 more times. My weak stomach was about to heave. I wobbled to the wall and rested my hands on the surface.

Craig walked over to me and laughed "Dude you okay?"

I looked up to him. Too radiant! Than looked down. "Yeah I will be fine in a minute"

Clyde was still super pumped and demanded we find some tacos.

I felt a little better so I agreed and started walking with them. Suddenly Craig threw an arm around my waist supporting me. "Gah! You said you would not do that anymore!"

"Sorry, But you are still wobbly, so I wanted to help."

"Oh okay" a slight blush spread across my cheeks. Clyde looked over and saw, he laughed quietly to himself. I looked to the floor trying to hide my face.

Clyde got a crap load of tacos and pigged out.

When he finished he insisted we go on more rides.

XXX

A million rides later Craig suggested we not go on anymore rides. So Clyde recommended we go to the restroom.

When we made it to the port potty's Clyde pulled me into a stall and locked the door. Craig banged on the door "What the hell dude? Let Tweek go."

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you alone"

I stared at him confused "What?"

"Do you like Craig?" he asked seriously.

My eyes widened "Of course I do! He is my friend."

"No, I mean more than a friend, like would you date him?"

I blushed deeply "What no. -GAH!- Too much pressure!"

He grabbed my shoulders to calm me down and looked me straight in the eyes "Do you?"

I closed my eyes and looked down. "Yes" I whispered.

"What?"

I took a deep breath "Yes" I repeated slightly louder.

"Than why don't you tell him?"

My eyes widened "If I told him he would hate me! We couldn't be friends anymore! And I would hate that."

"He won't hate you."

I looked up "Yes h-he would! He would call me a queer and tell me to leave him alone forever. I can not live without him!"

"Why would he do that? He seemed to want to get real close today too. Even when you kept insisting the rides would crash."

"He was just being a good friend. Unlike me."

"You are a good friend" just than the door opened and Craig stood at the entrance.

Craig pulled me out by the hand and begins pulling me. I look and see Clyde smiling with his arms crossed. Craig stuck up his famous middle finger in his direction as we walked.

He held my hand the whole way to his house not saying a word. He pulled me into his house and led me into his room. He finally let go of my hand and sat on his bed, he patted the spot next to him. I sat down blushing.

"What did he tell you?" he asked immediately after I sat down.

"N-nothing" I stuttered.

"Come on I know he told you something. When I opened the door your face looked terrified."

"No".

"Come on. Tell me."

I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry" he muttered. I looked up to his eyes.

"Why?"

"I know what he told you."

I gave him a scared look. 'Did he hear us? Oh my god he is going to say he does not want to be friends anymore'.

Craig took a long pause "He… He told you I like you didn't he?" he gave a pained look.

My eyes widened. 'He likes me?'

He hid his face in his hands "I'm so sorry".

I remained silent processing what he just told me. "Craig…"

"I thought I could trust that bastard. He fucking told me I could."

"Craig… That is not what he told me" his face shot up.

"What? Than what the hell did he tell you?"

I was silent again.

"What did he tell you?" he repeated.

"He was trying to tell me that you would not hate me if I confessed, now I can see why" I looked down.

I could tell he was shocked.

I finally looked up to see he was smiling. He leaned over and kissed me. I twitched than closed my eyes leaning into the kiss. Our tongues tangled together.

After a minute we pulled apart.

I looked into his hypnotic blue eyes smiling back at him.

"That makes me sooo happy"

END

I am such a dork -shot-. I had to put in the 'sooo happy' thing from the turrets episode. Sorry if this one was bad once again. I needed my CrEek fix.

Please review and stuff.


End file.
